Love And Destiny
by PunkenKitty
Summary: My First Fan fic! WHEEEE Anyways, this story is about my OC named Erin who moves from Traverse Town to Destiny Islands, and it explains her life as she grows up in the Worlds. PLEASE REVIEW, EVEN IF ITS BAD ITS MY FIRST FAN FIC :( Next Chappie up!
1. Summary

Ahem... Yeah well this story is about Erin Makeno, it pretty much explains itself at the beginning.  
  
Uhhhhhh... ^____^ This is is my first fan fic, it stars my own character based on what I look like and how I act so its more realisticish. Own wordness.) Another) ^___^ Anyways, she falls in love 4 times in this story, 2 of them die the other gets married to someone else ands the other stays with Erin forever. *Awww* Im not saying who O_o Well read through it and tell me what you think of it so far. (REVIEWS PEOPLE) Thankys. (Oh and it helps if you know a bit about Final Fantasy 7) 


	2. Erin's story begins

Erins Life- A final fantasy Story of love and destiny  
  
  
  
Hey, My name is Erin Makeno. 6 years ago I lived on Destiny Islands, a small paradise Island with few people taking up its population. My best friends name was Timayo, A red-head a few centimeters shorter then myself, Kairi, the dark red-head with slightly shorter hair then Timayo. There was also Sora, the dim witted, clumsy nut head Kairi thought was the greatest, Riku, my boyfriend for that time who was 1 year older then me, and 3 other kids I never really found the time to talk to. I guess you could say I thought I was the coolest person to walk the earth, heh, I'm guessing thats how I became the women i am today...   
  
~**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**~ 7 years before....~**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**~  
  
This is when I start my life... being only 14 I couldn't imagine being on my own forever, having to take care of myself like an adult. I kicked an old can out of the way as I walked toward the gigantic doors.  
  
My father got killed when he was working in SOLDIER, and my mother died when giving birth... I was all alone, but I knew more about the world around me then most people in Traverse Town thought... At that time, Leon was my only friend there... we would spend our nights playing truth or dare, or running around the village with our wooden swords and guns that the shop keeper would carve us... I guess he felt sorry for me, that I had no mother at least. And now that I'm older and without any parents at all, it's probably for the best that Leon's mother is sending me to a safer place, she would most likely send Leon as well if he wasn't so attached to the town... she just didn't have the heart.  
  
"ERIN WAIT!!" I jumped and spun around with a gasp. "Wait Erin... Don't go yet." It was Leon, he jogged toward me, his dark black jeans and chains clanging as he moved, neck length chestnut brown hair swayed back behind his ears, something held tight in his hand. I couldn't believe he was going to say goodbye to me... I couldn't believe he was even coming back to see me at all. The last thing i remember with him was when his mother sent me to the doors, she looked so sad... Leon sat at the kitchen table waiting for breakfast, his face had gotten red from anger that i had to leave. I was his only friend as well. But it still seemed so unlike him to act this emotional, you could almost see the water run down his face as his eyes swelled up with tears. He stopped a foot away from me, putting his hands on his knees, he panted for air. " I didn't want you to leave and then forge... forget about me" he smiled and went on " so i wanted to give you something," He straightened up and opened hes gloved fist to reveal his silver star ring, the ring his dad left him from when he was in SOLDIER. I gasped as he pushed my left hand open and dropped it onto my palm, closing my hand into a fist he pushed it toward me. "I may never see you again..." His words were filled with sadness as he realized the truth, and I couldn't help but die a little inside. "Thank you Leon..." I said in an almost whisper, "And I promise one day I will find you again... just wait for me..." I looked up and smiled at him as he broke his stare at the ground to look back into my eyes.   
  
  
  
It's strange how you know exactly when someone is going to kiss you, I knew it then that he was planning to because he moved about an inch closer and held my wrists tight with his strong hands. " I love you Erin, and I'm going to miss you so much...." He closed his eyes tight as burning hot tears fled down his face and onto the ground, where it began to splatter, and then more and more drops of water hit the ground as it started to rain. I felt an arm go around my waist as he pulled me forward and crushed his lips into mine. We stood there for a minute as he held onto me like i was going to fall off of a cliff, and then he let me go. My heart had stopped beating for a split second it felt like, and I brushed my fingers against my lips as it sunk in at what he had just done...   
  
Never has he ever said he loved me, or even liked me. It was like at the last moment he realized it and came to tell me. Everyone has probably been in this kind of situation, the kind where you feel the same way as another. It felt so good to know he really had feelings for me...  
  
  
  
I wish I could have stayed here forever...   
  
But I knew i had to leave, it was too dangerous to stay alone in this world with the heartless coming. I started to cry and he pushed a few strands of red-orange hair out of my face, as his eyes filled with emotion. I knew him too well not to know it hurt him to see me so sad. " Good bye Leon," I said, choking on my own words "Just remember.... Someday, I'll find you again" I pushed into him in a hug and then backed up, turned around and ran through the rain, water mixing with tears down my face and off my chin, as i entered into the bright light of the doors to another world....  
  
===========================================================  
  
Well, there ya go, chapter uno!! Hope you liked it so far, it gets better.. I already have 6 chapters so if you want more you have to reveiw! 


	3. A New Home

~**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**~New Home~**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**~  
  
As I fled into the light everything around me turned into golden clouds as my heart jerked back in a painful hit. I closed my eyes tight and opened them again.  
  
It was as though I had been sleeping... One minute it was night, the next day, and I could feel wood beneath me... Like some sort of.... dock??? "Huh...?..... OW!" I sat up from my lying position, and looked up to see i was sitting under some strange tree with big brown hairy round things attached to it. I looked on the ground beside me and sure enough there was one of the brown things. I also noticed I was in fact on a dock and I was surrounded by water and sand. 3 boats floated in the waves next to me and across the water I could see some other island. "Where the FUCK am I????" I said out loud, not noticing the two strangers crouched behind me. Shadows moved on the ground and I gave a little scream. "Hey, who are you? You don't live here do you? Where did you come from?" I turned to see a caramel brown haired boy with a red jump suit and jacket staring down at me. His yellow shoes not far from poking me in the back. He gave me a big toothy grin. I just stared at him.  
  
"Who the hell are you and where the hell am i?" I questioned him back without answering him first. He gave me a shocked look. Then I remembered about the door and Leon. "Leon... " I looked at my hands on my lap and sighed. "I'm sorry... I guess I'm just kind of angry. I'm not from this world I'm from another." I looked back at the brown haired boy to see he was looking me over carefully. "How did you get here? " He asked sitting down next to me and putting his hands on the ground behind him to keep balance. "Ummm..." I didn't turn my head back to him yet, I was looking at who was standing behind him. An almost silver haired guy with strong arms and abs.... Total 6 pack... We'll thats what i noticed first. He was wearing a tight yellow and black top with 2 black belts criss-crossing over, and dark blue jeans under a pair of big lighter blue ones held up by straps. He was attractive defiantly... his eyes were aqua, it was amazing...  
  
"Heh... that's Riku." The brown haired boy said, making me turn back to him. "and my names Sora." He said grinning again and poking his thumb to his chest. "This place is called destiny Islands. Over there," He pointed to the land across the water, " Is our home town. Your welcome to stay here, if you want."   
  
"Oh Sora, where will she stay?" Riku spoke, making me jump a little at the sound of another new voice. He sounded calm and cool, like he knew just what to say. Walking over he proceeded to sit on the other side of me, where he looked at me and continued. " Of course, you can stay with me and my dad, we have a spare bedroom. Then again we don't even know who you are." He smiled a bit. "How about you tell us about yourself first..."  
  
I hesitated a moment and then looked back down at my hands. "My name is Erin Makeno. I came from a world called Traverse Town. Until a few days ago, I didn't even know about these other worlds..." I sighed again and went on, " My father died in a troupe he was in, and my mother died after she had me. So I stayed with a friend after my dad left. It wasn't safe in my world anymore, so I got sent here. There suppose to be something dark appearing in all the worlds... That's all I really know right now." I looked at Riku and then at Sora. They looked a bit surprised at my short story. "Well... If it's attacking all the worlds, won't ours be in just as much danger?" Sora looked around me at Riku, who was now looking pretty content. "I'm not sure," Riku said "I thought there were other worlds, now this is just proof. If theres other worlds, who knows what else there could be... So for all we do know... There could be evil too."  
  
"Umm... I didn't come here to be sad I came here to survive," They both looked at me. "So, what do you do for fun around here?" I made a big smile and got up.  
  
====================================================  
  
Yeah uh.... Don't ask... but please reveiw! or no more chappies! 


	4. Fun Times

~**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**~Fun Times, New people.~**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**~  
  
"Sora!!!" I heard a female voice to my left. I looked over to find a girl about my age jogging over. She had short dark-red hair and about the same size as me, but no offence to her, she didn't have much in the chest area. Her clothes were like a warped preppy version of my own, all short cut and purple-white, while mine were long, tall and black-red. Her shoes matched her outfit, purple and white and no-backed. I looked at my boots, up to my knees, clunky and red with black soles. I thought about it and came to a decision that she would have to make do as my new girly friend, until I saw another girl walk over.  
  
"Hey guys, whos the new girl?" She was much more punk, she had short black hair with blue streaks at the front. She had a spike necklace and spike bracelets around her forearms where the black mesh started and ran down her arms into a huge bell sleeve. The black mesh also went over her blue belly top and part of her long black skirt with spikes around the bottom. Her shoes were alright, they were boots and they were all blue with black laces and black soles. "Hey!" I smiled at her. Forget the redhead, At least I know there are some normal people here. "Hi..."She said back, looking me over and putting a hand on her hip. "Where you from?" I explained it to them again, then they told me there names. "My name's Kairi!" Said the red-head with a smile. I wanted to roll my eyes and stab the perkiness out of her (Sorry I really hate Kairi) but Sora seemed to like her, so i went along with it. "Cool, what's your name?" I looked at the black haired girl. "Timayo." she replied cheerfully. "You want to stay at my house? I'm sure my parents would be cool with it."  
  
I grinned at my soon-to-be best friend, but before I could answer, Riku spoke "She's gonna stay with me." He said quickly. "But I never agreed to that." I said to him, but he already had hold of my arm and stuck me in one of the boats. He flashed me a quick smile and untied the boat from the dock, leaving a rope hanging off the side. "Eh, OK whatever" I shrugged. 'He's a hottie, I don't mind spending a night with him...' I thought, ' It's like I've lived here forever, I feel like I know everyone already... Maybe I was destined to come here and be with them.' Riku picked up a paddle and started to row us out toward the other island. "Bye guys!" I said and waved to everyone else on shore. They waved back and smiled. "See ya Erin" Sora said.  
  
"Meet us back here tomorrow OK?" Riku shouted to them.   
  
"K!" Said Kairi as I watched her hop into her own boat with Timayo.  
  
As I sat in the boat with Riku I blushed as I thought about what he just did. He pulled me into a boat to keep me to himself... No doubt he liked me. I wanted to give him a big hug right then... but then I remembered Leon, I only saw him a few hours ago and already I'm checking out other guys. Oh well... I looked into the water and reached into it with my gloved hand. So dark... I saw the moon reflected on the water and looked up into the sky for the source. It was a quarter moon, just like the symbols on my skirt. I felt a jerk as we hit the next dock. Riku jumped out easily and reached out a hand to me. "Need some help?" I gave him a small smile and took his hand. When I got out, he didn't let my hand go. He led the way to his home and walked me inside.  
  
======================================================  
  
Heh... I HATE KAIRI! Sorry to kairi fans... BUT I LOOOVE Riku! ^_____^ Sooommmthings gonna happen TRUST me. But you have to reveiw or I won't put up new chappie. 


	5. Sleepover? Uh gets a little ya know but...

~**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**~Sleepover~**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**~  
  
His house wasn't too bad looking. It seemed very... homey. He looked at me, "You want to take a tour?" He asked. I tried to act cool and replied "Sure!" a little too loud... He smiled and gave a little laugh. It was such a great laugh, but he was laughing at me! DAMN IT! I gave a little pouted face. "Heh, it's alright Erin, you don't have to be nervous, it's not like I'm going to hurt you or something!" Riku gave me a little nudge and I fell over a bit, not expecting the little push. "Don't fall now." I gave another pouted face. "I'm not nervous and I'm not going to fall over... I'm probably stronger then you when it comes to it." I stuck out my tongue, he looked at it for a minute, so I put it back. "Don't get any ideas." I said with a giggle, and he shook his head slightly.  
  
After bringing me around the first floor and basement, he asked if I was tired yet. "Nah. I'm a night person. Then again I'm a morning person too soo.... Uh.. I don't know what I am exactly..." I thought about it but Riku just smiled at me. "Whatever, you want to watch a movie or something?" He took my hand again and brought me back into the family room, where they're was his 30" TV. "Can we just watch some TV? It's 8 and 'Just For Laughs' is on now." I poked him. He turned back to me and patted me on the head, "OK...kid." He smiled. "Kid!!" I shouted playfully and poked him in the stomach hard, (Which actually hurt my finger more).   
  
He gave an 'ow' sarcastically, and so i poked him again, this time in the eye. This seemed to piss him off a bit, but he just blinked it off and then came after me full force. He picked me up and carried me over his shoulder to the couch. "Nooo!" I screamed, yet laughed at the same time. "Put me DOWN! Riku no! no!!!" I saw the couch and knew he was going to throw me on it, and that it would hurt. He grabbed my legs and started to pull me off his shoulder in a throw, but I held onto his shirt and wouldn't let him do it. "Put me down!" I yelled. "I was going to!" He laughed, "Let go of me, then I will." I held onto his back tighter. "No, just put me down SAFELY." He laughed again, so i bit down on any part of him i could reach.   
  
Riku jumped and gave a small 'Ack!', and loosened his grip on my legs, so I could shuffle down off his shoulder. When I took some steps back to look at him, he put one hand on his hip and grinned. I gave him a confused look. "Do you really think you hurt me? I just thought I'd give you a break." He said and sat down on the couch, picking up the remote. I loved how casually he did that, and I wondered what he was thinking... I also wondered... what is going to happen tonight? I bit my lip. 'He's only one year older than me', I sat down next to him, 'but he seems so much more mature... even if he was acting like some hyper kid for a minute.'  
  
He turned on the TV, and now I felt kind of uncomfortable. I also felt awkward sitting next to him so stiff, while he was all over the couch, now with his feet up, one bent one straight out and a hand behind his head. He caught me staring at him and raised a silver eyebrow. "You look so tense," he sat up, "You alright?" I put my head on my hand, "Yeah I'm fine, I guess I'm more tired then I thought." He clicked the remote and the screen flickered off. " Want to go to bed?" He asked. "Yeah, but I don't have anything to wear, can I borrow a shirt or something? And if you have an extra toothbrush, that would be great." He got off the couch and thought for a minute, "Yah, I got stuff you can borrow, we'll go out and buy you some things next Wednsday, hope you can wait that long. Come on upstairs."  
  
He brought me to his room and sat on his bed while he rummaged through his drawers, finally pulling out a long, plain black T-shirt. "That's fine," I said, "That's all I had to wear to bed, but they were Leon's shirts..." I looked at the floor for a second, saw Riku's feet come in view and looked up. He stood in front of me, poker-faced. I looked at his pillows, but he sat beside me, blocking the view again. He stared into me, I glanced away. "Were you and Leon... dating?" Riku asked me, and I took a deep breath. "No. If I had stayed we probably would have gone out though." I kept looking away and then back, he knew now that I had feelings for Leon.   
  
"You probably wouldn't want to have a boyfriend other then him right now then, huh?" He put down the shirt and held my hand, running his thumb up and down it. My heart felt tight, but then it relaxed, but it was a good feeling, and I leaned forward on my other arm, my face gave a slight grin behind my long curtain of hair, where Riku couldn't see. I closed my hand around his and said "Leon is in my past now, Riku. He was a good friend, but never anything more than that," He gave a slight expression of shock. "And if you want me, I'm yours." I said it calmly, knowing it was what he wanted to hear. Riku made a huge smile and put his other hand behind my neck, still holding my right, and kissed me, with so much passion... The first thing I thought was 'Wow... This is so much better then Leon.'   
  
I felt Riku's tongue strive to touch my own, so I granted it's desire and he started to explore my mouth. He slid his hand down my back and then around my side to my thigh. I moved closer to him, not caring what would happen at this point, and he rubbed up my thigh to my stomach and back. I pushed onto him more, and then forced my tongue into his mouth, he gave a groan and rubbed my thigh harder. I pushed back to breathe, but he didn't stop, Riku then placed small kisses down my neck and behind my ear. "Mmmm..." I sighed, and put my arms around him, pushing him on me more.  
  
"Wait Riku... This happened... so damn fast." I said with my eyes closed. "Don't worry about it, we're teens, everything will go fast..." and he slid one of my straps off my shoulder and began to place his kisses there. "Let me have you tonight." He breathed hot breath on my shoulder as he spoke. I put my hand on his face to push him back, but couldn't find the strength and just slid it to the back of his neck and put my head on his as he explored my body. I pushed bad thoughts to the back of my brain and I felt the pleasure take over.   
  
======================================================  
  
Yeah I know the 'kid' thing was kinda stupid.... but i'm just writing how I would really act ^_^ And don't you like the little scene at the end?? It doesn't go too far I know but... what can I say? Yummy Riku.. I really should have wrote more about that, but you can use your *does spongebob * IMAGINATION! *rainbow appears* whoa... anywho, thank you kairi leonheart, its good to know someone appreciates my work.... and theres a time laps! thats why leon is a kid, if this was all really how it goes in the game, Erin would be an adult when Sora reached Traverse town as well. Ill try to explain it later. 


	6. The next morning

~**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**~A Day In The Life Of Riku ~**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**~  
  
I sat on the beach, wondering where everyone had gone. The sun went down before my eyes but it felt normal... strange. I looked behind me, knowing someone was there. "Erin..." I heard the deepened voice of Leon. I closed my eyes as I felt his gloved hands on my shoulders, and I turned my head to plant small kisses them... I could hear him sit in the sand behind me. "Leon, I'm sorry I left. I had no choice..." I started, but he just moved his hands up my neck and stroked my face as he put his own against my right shoulder. This suddenly felt odd. "Leon?" I felt no movement, and checked behind me. A dark ugly face appeared, all black with dark eyes and it made no sound, just stared at me, but I could already feel my heart being taken away, and evil destroying my body. I screamed but no scream was heard...  
  
"Ugh!" I opened my eyes, and felt safe again. Immediately I knew I was back in Riku's room, it was just a dream... Were those the heartless? I moved slowly in the bed, wiping sweat from my forehead and threw off the hot covers. I blinked hard and looked down, I was wearing Riku's black shirt. I smiled, he must have put it on me after... I looked beside me, he was there, still sleeping. After, last night. Wait... nothing happened! I scrunched up my face. Nothing happened, I tried to convince myself. I gave him a nudge on his bare back. "Riku??" I put my hands on the bed to steady myself as I looked over him at his face. He was defiantly asleep... but for a guy he was pretty quiet, not snoring at all (Like I had expected ^_^). I sighed, and got out of bed as loud and as irritatingly as possible, if Riku woke up, it wasn't exactly my fault. He gave a groan as I stepped on the floor.  
  
I walked over to the door and opened it, getting the aroma of pancakes just after. "Mm mm..." I said as I sniffed the air. I walked back over to the bed. "Smell that Riku?" I smiled at the sleeping body, "PANCAKES!" I said louder, and he gave a slight jump and grunted as he awoke. I lay down on the floor to make it seem I wasn't there, like I had so many times with Leon. "What the fuck was that?" I heard Riku shout. I put my hands on my mouth to stop my self bursting out laughing, but it didn't work and I started a fit of giggles. He looked over the bedside, and I looked up at him innocently, "Yes?" I said. He didn't seem amused and grabbed his black boxers, putting them on , grabbing me and shoving me out the door, closing it behind. I heard him get back into bed. "Fine..." I pouted.  
  
After following the trail of pancake scent I found myself in his kitchen, where there was a tall man in HIS boxers, over the stove. We'll I guess the question boxers or briefs has been answered for this house. "Hello!" I greeted him. He turned around to look at me. "Uhh.... Have you always lived in this house?" He asked me, his face I saw now was like an aged version of Riku's, but his hair was black, and a little wavy. "No, I didn't but I do now!" I smiled and leaned on the wall. "Riku didn't get married did he?" He asked. "No..." I said, "I..."   
  
"She is a friend of mine Dad, shes an... exchange student." Riku said, which made me turn to look at him, still wearing his boxers, I smiled, "Sure, whatever you say." He gave me a angered look, so I made a sad face, it made his soften. "I forgot you hadn't met my dad yet, Uh Dad, this is Erin Makeno, Erin meet my Dad... In his PJ's." Riku said. If those are Pj's, I started thinking... but his Dad said. "Pancakes?" Which made me run over to his side and grin. "I'd love some, I haven't eating in... a day!."  
  
===================================================  
  
We know nothing of Riku's family... so I made his dad a real bachelor... and if your wondering Riku got his silver hair from his mommy. ^____________^ 


	7. Night

~**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**~ The Day Before The Night. ~**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**~  
  
Riku took me everywhere on Wednsday , through every shop, every street, every park (By the way this is now more than a week later from.. ya know). "Can we just go back to Destiny Islands? We were suppose to meet Sora and them there today." I spoke, looking up at Riku. "Yeah sure..." We turned around and started walking back down the old street we were on, hand in hand. I put my head on his shoulder after looking at my watch. "It's 3:12 Riku... we've been out for a half an hour and already you've bought me an entire wardrobe..." I glanced at the bags in my hand, then at the ones in his hand. "I've never had anyone that I could spoil, don't take me for granted." He said, and it made me smile. I've never had anyone spoil me... "Riku?" I started, "Yeah?" He said, "What ever happened to.... your mom?" I asked, trying to sound as sincere as possible. "She's not dead if that's what your thinking. She just isn't living with me and my dad, they got in a fight and she left, who knows where she went... or how she left this place."  
  
"Do you wish you could have gone with her?" I asked. "Not really... She gave my Dad a hard time, and she used to say that I was a mistake..." He didn't say anything else until we got to the Islands, I didn't either, I felt bad for him, at least I know my mom loved me, and I know I wasn't a mistake.  
  
"Hey guys!" I heard Sora greet us. "Hey Sora, where is everyone?" I looked around. "Heh, got bored and went home. Actually, We're done for today Riku." He smiled and gave a thumbs up, "I did your part too." With that he got in his boat and paddled back home. I stood there a little confused. Everyone just left! What was the point of coming here... "What was he talking about?" I asked Riku, tilting my head slightly to the side. He grinned and put his face against mine. "We're planning to sail away to another world. We made a raft and everything..." He whispered into my ear, making me melt. I gave a sigh. "Can I come?" I whispered back, "Sure you can... Your mine, and I have to take everything I care most about with me." I smiled and nustled my face into his neck, giving him a big hug.  
  
"You're special Erin," he said. "I can't quite figure out what it is... it's like I can feel you around me everywhere, even if your not... ever since Tuesday night..." I opened my eyes, only to stare into the silver blue strands that fell by my face, as I continued to rest on his shoulder. "Yeah, I know what you mean." I took my head off his shoulder, enough so I could see his eyes. "Have you ever heard of something called 'Mako energy'?" I asked. "No, I haven't. Why?"   
  
"My father would tell me stories about my mother having some sort of... Mako energy... I remember he told me what it was, but I can't remember..." I paused, suddenly aware of something. "I can't remember anything anymore, only that my mother was part of a very powerful civilization." Riku looked confused, "Why didn't you say something before?" I stared at him, and said in a serious tone. "Would it have mattered?"   
  
I didn't know he was so tense until I saw that he relaxed his muscles, suddenly seeming a centimeter shorter. "No, I guess not, I'd just... like to know these things. Now come on, we should get back." He turned for the boats, only stopping to glance up at the sky for a moment. I looked up, but saw nothing but beautiful blue, and smiled. Riku, however, had a serious look to his face. Did he know something I didn't?  
  
====================================  
  
Wuh oh! If you've played the game, (which you shouldn't be here in less you have) You know whats gonna happen tonight. But wait... Erin isn't part of the story! where will she go??? ^___^ Um. I like the fact that theres mako energy though its not quite what its suppose to be. Does that matter? 


	8. Here We Go

~**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**~BlAcK~**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**~  
  
  
  
By the time we got back to the house, it was around 4:30. It only took so long because I had to check every store window as we made our way back down the streets, soon coming to the turn in the road. Riku's house was at the end of this road, in between a forest and beach. (Since I hadn't told you yet) I looked down at my boots as we walked, wondering what it was Riku saw, or maybe senced, when he was looking at the sky like that. I looked at him. "Riku..." I started. He glanced at me for a moment. "Yeah?" , "Uhh..." It thought it over again, maybe its better if I don't ask... "Nevermind." He gave me a confused look then stared back at his house.  
  
-  
  
I walked up the stairs, past Riku's room and into mine, or the one I had recently been occupying for the past 2 weeks. Riku followed me with the bags he was carrying, putting them by my dresser and then sat on my bed. I sat next to him. "Is something going to happen?" I asked him, looking at my hands in my lap. Riku looked shocked for a moment, like I said I was dying or something, and then glanced out the window and into the sky again. "Did you sense it too?" He asked me. I quickly looked at him. "What? I didn't sense anything, I saw you looking up in the sky at nothing and I was just wondering..." Riku looked at me and said, "I think the thing you were trying to get away from is catching up to you."  
  
"The heartless..." I couldn't believe it. But then again, how would he know? "Are you sure?" Riku smiled at my words. "Acually, I'm not. It's just a feeling i'm getting. I didn't want you to worry so I didn't say anything." He put his arm over my shoulders and pushed me so that I leaned against him. So many thoughts flew through my head. What happens when they come? Who do they want? Will I lose Riku? Will I be killed? I took a deep breath and thought hard, only ending up in tears. I flung my arms around Riku and put my face on his chest, making him fall back on the bed. I lay there crying on him, praying he wouldn't push me off because I REALLY needed him here right now.  
  
I felt his hands through my hair, and he was humming something... It was a very peaceful melody, and it made me stop crying to listen. I wiped away my tears and put my hand on his chest, where he then put his on mine. He hummed his song (intrumental version of 'Simple and Clean') as I listened , and slowly fell asleep by the rise and fall of each breath he took.  
  
-  
  
I woke up and blindly flaild my arms for Riku in the dark. "Riku? " I spoke to the room. I looked at the digital clock glowing in the blackness. 9:27 PM. I moaned. Riku must be in his room. I got up and searched for the doorknob, finding it and walking into the hallway. From here I could see his door was open, and he never leaves it open when he's in there, just in case I checked. Only to find I was right. No one. A sudden thought drifted into my mind, what if it was happening... Maybe 'they' came and took him. I looked out his bedroom window, to see the island, there was a thunder storm and with every flash I could see a giant black hole in the sky... No regular cloud.  
  
~  
  
I ran along the sand of the island, squinting through the rain for any sign of Riku. I stopped for a breather, only to spot Sora on the brigde to the smaller isle, on which was Riku... just below the black hole. I panicked. "Riku!" I screamed, starting to run again. I ran through the shack and onto the brigde just in time to see Riku and Sora being pulled into the ground by a black fog. Only Sora fought against it. I ran faster and off the brigde. I reached out my hand to Riku, since Sora was already sucked in, but he didn't take it. "Riku!" I yelled at him. "Please! Take my hand! I need you with me!" I felt my eyes burn with tears, finally he turned to me, as he was waist deep through the fog and said, "Good-bye Erin. Don't worry, you'll see me again. Please don't be afraid... I love you."   
  
I couldn't do this again, I couldn't lose another friend this way, not by darkness... "I love you too but please!" I cried "Don't hurt me like this... I don't want to be alone." I kept my hand out. Riku just smiled at me before taking my hand. I smiled, but it didn't last long. "I'm sorry I can't stay. Good-bye Erin." He said before letting go of my hand and was sucked into the darkness, the long tentacles of black crawling up his skin. I pulled my hand back. "No..." I cried then firmly repeated, "No." I then brought up all my courage and jumped in after.  
  
===========================================  
  
Ya ya... you can tell I wrote it cuz it sucks XD. This is just something I like to do when I'm bored. And yes Riku is gone for now. Dont worry though he'll be back... 


	9. Bye Bitch

~**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**~ByE BiTcH~**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**~  
  
Once again I felt my heart jerk back, only this time there were no golden clouds to reassure my safety... just the black mist that surrounded me as I fell. My thoughts drifted back to the day I left Leon at the Traverse Town gates and I noticed I still had tears creeping down my face from the betrayal of Riku. It wasn't betrayal I guess... he did say he loved me. I may never see him again. 'Just like Leon' I said aloud, but no sound was heard. Closing my eyes I thought back farther to when we sat under the big Traverse Town sign. It was my birthday, and Leon was acting shy. It made me smile.  
  
Familiarity was felt as I touched ground beneath me. Opening my eyes I saw I had stopped - without hitting hard floor- in a small circular room. It was Wonderland, but at the time I didn't know it. (Sorry if I seem a little lazy but I REALLY don't want to talk about ALL the worlds.) I travelled many worlds in those 4 years... meeting new people. I lost all hope in ever finding my old friends, and decided to follow a new path. At around age 16 I got my guns. Star 21 handguns they were called. Made from pure silver and plated gold. Engraved into the side was the word 'Raine' with a star, like on Leons ring... I equipped these, rather expensive, gifts from a gypsy women I went to see in Agrabah. She told me my destiny was to fight on the side closest to my heart, for thats where I can find all the good things in my life.  
  
Now... I have no clue why she chose me, or why she said all the good things are in my heart. If anything, I thought the good things would be my memories, since that was all I really had. The gypsy, though, said I had a power only so many people would sense, and that I could choose to do anything with it. She sent me to a man who gave me new clothes, boots and straps for my guns. I felt like a superhero! But.... I had no idea how to use a gun, that is until I tried. I was a little shaking at first, experimenting with the 9mm silver bullets, each with a star on the side, and they never seemed to run out... Magic? I didn't question it. Anyway, I developed fighting skills over time. I needed to since the heartless were growing stronger and stronger everyday, and they came after anything with power, trying to drain the power out of me.  
  
-  
  
I gave a small "Hah." And flipped my hair over my shoulder as the giant faceless creature hit the earth, spilling into the ground and vanishing. I slipped my handguns back into the leather pouches attached to my ankles. It seemed that was all the heartless in this spot, but i was sure just walking into the next district would bring more. I took a deep breath and looked up at the sign in front. 3rd District, it said in huge neon letters. I made a huge smile. I got warped back to Traverse Town... after years of going world to world, I was back. "Leon... " I said quietly, and took hold on the ring around my neck, watching the light bounce off it for a few minutes before returning my gaze to the sign. I walked toward it slowly, trying to keep in my excitement, not thinking of the possibility he may be absent from this world.  
  
I heard a slight hit of pavement and turned sharply to see a big glowing eyed creature appear. I didn't hesitate for a moment. I could have spent a second and killed it but I had to see Leon so I just yelled "Kill you later!" watching the dumbfounded heartless follow me to the door only to have it shut in his face.   
  
I jumped over the new heartless materializing from the ground, and kept jumping and running through the narrow alley to Leons old home. I didn't even stop as I kicked open the door of his old abandon looking house and stared to see... Leon and another women. She was pretty, I'll say that, but she was with my Leon. I'm sure it was Leon because... well I just knew it! "Leon." I said, my voice felt like it was shattering as I spoke. "Leon... it's me , Erin." The other souls in the room stared, obviously not expecting someone to burst in on them, not that they were doing anything, they were sitting around a table in the middle of the room, the kitchen table.   
  
Leon's friend was the first to speak, and I could tell from Leon's expression he couldn't tell whether to be upset or be happy. " Hello, " she said awkwardly to me. "Leon, do you know her?" she turned to Leon and said it in a harsh tone. "I do. " he said calmly. "Leon can we talk.. please? I didn't spend years trying to find you to leave right away!" I grabbed his hand and brought him into the next room, the room I used to stay in. I made sure this conversation would stick, because right now I was furious.  
  
"Who was SHE!?" I practically yelled at him. Leon gave me a cold gaze. "She is my wife. Her name is Aerith. I'm surprised you even came back, and now your yelling at me. I don't remember you saying hello, or a how are you." He was acting way too calm. "YOUR WIFE!" I shouted and pulled him so we were nose to nose. " Do you remember what I SAID! I said I would come back didn't I?" I pushed him back, but he seemed unshaken. " Yes. I remember." I raised my eyebrows at this. "So, you just let everything we had go?" This seemed to shock him a bit, and he chuckled. " Now , I don't remember us having anything."  
  
Thats when I pulled him into a kiss. I gave him the whole arm around the neck, tongue in mouth, tonsil hockey kiss, and he didn't resist. But, when I broke the kiss, I noticed he was still expressionless, so I said, "You didn't... feel anything?" I was in complete shock, everything was going wrong, but what he said next really hit me deep. " Erin... I'm sorry, but you left. You left this place even when I told you to stay. If anyone left anyone, you left me, and you can't expect me to wait around for you forever."   
  
It hurt me because I knew it was true. But I would not let myself believe that. "Fine. " I said, my voice stammering from the tears. " I hope I never see your fucking face again." I put all my anger into that, said it like I felt it, and with my last ounce of dignity, I pulled off the necklace and threw it at him, only for it to fall from his reaching hands and hit the floor. It all happened so quickly.. I opened the door and walked through the kitchen, saying "Bye bitch." To Aerith as I left.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YAY I SWORE! See? I'm mature, I use bad words. LOL, ANYWHO! This was fun to write cuz shes older now, by the way Im gonna try and get a link so you can see what her old outfit looked like and what her new outfit looks like. Cuz I can draw! Anime style ^_^ 


End file.
